Never Knew I Needed
by Marisoll96
Summary: Lucy is the new girl in town. She's known for being pretty and girly but never did she imagine that she would catch feelings for Dragonslayer's lead singer, Natsu Dragneel. When Lucy decides to go to her first rock concert in which he appears in, her horizons open in a new different way that leads to growing affections for the singer.
1. Chapter 1

"Never Knew I Needed, Part 1"

Nalu Fanfic

Background: Lucy is new to Magnolia ever since she and her dad moved there for business expansion. In the three months she's lived there, Lucy has made only one friend named Levy who share a lot of the same interests.

She never was quite fond of bad boys or let alone mysterious ones. But Lucy Heartfilia seemed to have stumbled upon one when she began her third month at Magnolia high.

Lucy and her new friend Levy were putting their things into their lockers when she had felt as if someone was staring at her. Lucy glanced up only to see a strange pink-haired boy looking their way from a distance.

Her heart stopped. She didn't think anyone would be starting at her, and what for? Lucy quickly looked away and prayed that she didn't make eye-contact with the stranger.

" _Who the hell was that guy_?" She thought to herself, " _and why is he staring at me?!_ "

Her blue-haired friend nudged her elbow at her.

"Hey look Lucy, that guy over there is totally checking you out." Levy smirked.

"Pfft," Lucy rolled her eyes, "He is so not! I can bet you he's just looking behind us."

"If you say so!" Levy sang as they walked out for lunch.

Still, Lucy couldn't help but wonder why he was staring at her. " _Do I have something stuck to me? Does my hair look weird?"_ The blonde thought to herself. She took one last glance at the weirdo who was looking at her.

Lucy had to admit, the stranger was quite attractive. He had pink-spikey hair and dressed in a black shirt paired with relaxed jeans and Converse. She couldn't help but see how incredibly fit this guy was, especially the way she could see his pecks bulge from his shirt.

"Oh, so now you're checking him out?" Lucy heard Levy say.

"No, no, no! It's not like that!" Lucy stammered, "I was just trying to see who he is."

"Oh him? That's Natsu Dragneel." Levy explained as they finally sat down at their lunch table.

"Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yeah, you never heard of him?"

"Nope." Lucy shook her head, "First time I ever see him and hear about him." She said as she began to munch on her chips.

Levy fiddled with her salad, "Besides him looking all mysterious, he's quite a jokester. He's always getting into trouble with the professors."

Lucy chuckled, "A Jokester huh?"

"Yeah, but he's also the lead singer in his band, and totally famous here at this school."

"His band?" Lucy raised a brow

"Yeah, the Dragonslayer's"

The blonde scrunched her face, "Are they a heavy-metal band?" Lucy asked

"Nope! Their Indie rock!" Levy said muffled by her chewing, "They're playing tonight at the Fairytail Rockhouse." She continued to say

"The fairywhata-who-house?"

Levy rolled her eyes as she stopped eating. "Aw c'mon Lu, you can't tell me that the last three months you've lived in Magnolia you haven't heard of the Fairytail Rockhouse!"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. Since she was the new girl, Lucy didn't quite know anything about the new town she had moved into. All she knew was that it was small and it only had one cinema in it.

"I can't say that I have." Lucy sighed

"Then we're going tonight!" Levy winked at her

"Wait, what?!" Lucy wailed, "But he's going to be there!"

"So? C'mon Lu, it's time we get you out there! It'll be fun!" Levy persisted

"Alright if you say so…" she grumbled

"I'll pick you up at seven, be dressed to rock!" Levy gushed

"Alright, I'll text you my address and what I'll wear" Lucy said to her

She tried to look excited for her friend, but Lucy felt incredibly nervous for many reasons she could list. One being that Natsu Dragneel would be there.

Later that night, Lucy struggled trying to find something to wear for her girl's night out. She didn't want to look like a want-to-be rocker chick, but she didn't want to look too girly.

"Should I wear black?" The blonde asked to herself as she raised a black dress up.

"No, no, no…it's too dressy and obvious that I'm trying to fit in." she said as she tossed the dress aside.

Lucy, now stressed, plopped herself on her bed and ran her fingers through her fine hair. "What am I going to do." She muttered to herself.

"It's not like I'm trying to impress him, or even dress up for him…" She now thought, "I'll just wear whatever makes me feel comfortable."

The blonde scurried to her closet and put on her pink Pan collared sweater paired with a burgundy skirt. When Lucy looked to the mirror she couldn't help but gush at herself.

"I'm looking good!" she said to herself as she ran the brush through her hair one more time.

She put her brown combat boots on when she heard her maid knock on her door.

"Ms. Lucy, your friend is here for you."

"I'll be down in a minute!"

Lucy scurried down her marbled staircase and was completely taken back when she saw what Levy was wearing.

"I'm overdressed." She muttered to herself.

Levy wore a blue plaid flannel with a brown tank top. She paired her shirt with shorts and some black combat boots. The two looked like polar opposites!

"Lookin cute Lu!" her blue-haired friend called out

"Umm…should I change? I feel overdressed."

"Oh! Don't!" Levy insisted, "I'm wearing this to see if I can grab the attention of the drummer. Plus I don't think it will matter how you look!"

The petite girl grabbed her friend and walked out to her car, "We better hurry we're going to be late." Levy said

"Now let the fun begin!"

The two drove out the Heartfilia driveway and headed over to the Fairytail Rockhouse.

When the girls entered the Rock house, Lucy was completely stunned. She saw many classmates swarm around the stage waiting for the Dragonslayer's to play. The crowd began to chant and demand the band to come out and perform.

" _Wow, these guys are the real deal."_ Lucy thought to herself.

"DROY! JET!" she heard Levy call out. She saw to boys turnaround from the crowd and rush over to Levy's side.

"Levy! Long time no see!" the two beamed at her

Levy gleamed at the sight of her old friends. She gave them quick hugs and secret high-fives before she introduced them to Lucy.

"Lucy, these are my old bandmates, Jet and Droy."

"No way! You were in a band!" Lucy said shocked

"Yeah!" Levy said pointing to a poster on a wall. The poster was black and white print and titled, 'The Shadow Gear'. "We broke up the band because school would conflict with our band practices, but it was great run!"

As the three reminisced between themselves, Lucy looked around her atmosphere. It was hot, dark and grungy. There was a bar beside the entrance, but they we're serving punch (Or so she thought). The walls were plastered with posters and autographs of people who performed at Fairytail. What caught Lucy's eye was the Dragonslayer's poster. It was big and had a picture of the band in black and white. Natsu posed with his guitar over his shoulder just as the others were posed with their instruments as well.

Lucy turned her attention back on the group. "C'mon guys let's find a spot to watch the concert." Jet told them

Both Lucy and Levy followed the boys to the side of the crowd. There wasn't many people standing there, but the girls had to frantically apologize to the people they cut through to get there.

The group talked amongst themselves for a bit when suddenly Lucy could hear a cacophony of electric instruments getting ready to perform. A great roar of chants began to rise in the audience as they cheered for the Dragonslayer's.

The four members of the band began to walk out onto the stage.

"Three boys and one girl." Lucy noted

"The little one is the backup singer," Levy shouted over the crowds cheering, "Her name is Wendy and she's got killer lungs. And the blonde guy is Laxus. He's the bass guitarist."

"What about that guy?" Lucy said as she pointed to a tall long-haired guy.

"Oh him?" Levy blushed, "That's Gajeel, the drummer."

Lucy smirked at her friend, "Awh! So that's the guy you're here for!"

Levy laughed at her friend's comment. "You could say that! Oh look, there's your eyecandy!" she said pointing over to the pink-haired guy

"Natsu." Lucy muttered to herself.

The crowd began to cheer the word 'Salamander' as Natsu began to kick off the show.

"Why do they call him that?" Lucy shouted aloud

"Way back before we existed, it was believed that these weird lizard creatures were spirits of fire. Natsu, of course, loved it and nicknamed himself Salamander." Droy tried explaining to her.

The band began to perform and Lucy had to admit they were amazing. The crowd went wild and ballistic over them. The DragonSlayer's performed countless songs for the screaming audience. Lucy would look at Natsu every now and then in admiration. She loved the way he looked as he clutched onto the mic when he wasn't playing his guitar and pumped up the crowd. Even though he was a sweaty mess, Lucy still thought he was quite attractive,especially the way his damp shirt clung to his muscles. No, Lucy thought Natsu Dragneel was rather sexy.

Finally seeing her gaze, Natsu saw the way Lucy looked at him. He threw her a quick crooked smile and winked. Girls behind her screamed thinking that gesture was for them, but Lucy knew it was for her. Her legs became jelly and the girl's face became flushed red. Lucy desperately wanted to meet him, and she wanted to meet him now.

She put those thoughts aside for now, and began dancing with Levy. She couldn't help but smile at the good time she was having with her new friends. When the concert was over Lucy asked if she could go back stage to meet the band, but Levy shook her head.

"Band members and employees are allowed backstage. Sorry Lu."

Lucy shrugged the thought away, "It's okay, let's just go home we can watch a movie at my place!"

The girls walked past the remaining crowd of teenagers and headed outside. The cool air was rather refreshing since the rock house was steamy and smelt like sweat. Suddenly, as the two walked to their car they heard a booming voice call out to them.

"Wait!" The two girls heard.

Lucy and Levy looked up to see Natsu running after them.

Speechless, Lucy looked over to her friend who was giving her a teasing smile. "Looks like you made a new friend Lu." Levy whispered.

When Natsu caught up to the girls he was out of breath. "Poor guy, he just belted his lungs out and now he's running." Lucy thought.

"H-Hey, What's your name again?" Natsu panted

"Umm…It's Lucy Heartfilia." She hesitstated.

"Lucy huh?" Natsu said extending his arm for a handshake.

Lucy politely shook his hand and introduced Levy. Unsuprisingly, the two were already aqauinted with each other.

"I-I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out with me, you know..and uh, get to know the band." Natsu said, finally regaining some breath.

Lucy looked over to her friend, to which Levy was giving her a smile. "Go on Lu!"

She gave Levy a quick hug, and told her she would tell her everything as soon as she got home. They said their goodbye's and Levy drove off leaving the two.

It was awkward between the two of them. Neither of them knowing more than a single thing of the other. Finally Natsu said to Lucy, "You know your name reminds me of a song." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah? What song?"

"Lucy in the Stars with Diamonds."

Lucy laughed, "Oh yeah, that's the song my parents named me after."

Natsu laughed with her. He had to admit that her parents were awesome enough to name her after a Beatles song. He escorted her back inside the rockhouse and took her backstage where the rest of his bandmembers were.

"Guys, this is Lucy, Lucy this is guys." Natsu shouted as he entered backstage.

Lucy nervously waved hello to everyone. She saw the bandmembers who performed but there were others backstage as well.

"Hi, I'm Erza, the band's manager." A dark-redheaded woman approached her. Lucy remembered who she was since it just so happens that she's also the president of student council.

"Hi Erza." Lucy nervously smiled. Natsu could tell how anxious his new friend was and decided it would be fair for him to introduce her to everybody.

"That's my buddy Gray," he said pointing to a raven-haired boy who sat with his arms crossed. "He's the guy in charge of how we look, and you may recognize him from our Hockey team."

Gray gave Lucy a nod hello and she smiled in return. She knew who he was too, he was her labpartner's boyfriend.

"Your Juvia's boyfriend right?" Lucy asked

"Yupp, the one and only." Gray smirked. She could see why Juvia was head over heels for this guy. His body type was identical to Natsu's.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy heard a light voice from behind her. She turned around to see who was there and saw a white-haired gal approach Natsu.

"Hey Lisanna." Natsu smiled at her. They gave each other loving looks before the Lisanna walked away. Lucy could feel her heart sink at the looks they exchanged to each other.

"He already has a girlfriend." She sighed sadly to herself.

Natsu saw that something was wrong with Lucy. He wanted to cheer the new girl up. After showing her around backstage, he offered that the two of them should go outside.

As the two walked out into the cold night, Lucy started trembling from the cool air.

"Are you cold?" Natsu pondered over at the blonde.

"N-n-nooo." Lucy shook.

"Here," Natsu said as he wrapped his jacket over her. Lucy wanted to tell him no, but she was so comfortable in his jacket.

"So you're the new girl." Natsu finally said.

Lucy grinned, "Yeah, that's me."

"Sorry if I was staring at you too long today." Natsu spoke softly, "I was just wondering how I was going to talk to you."

Lucy blushed, "Was he honestly nervous to come over and talk to me."

"You could've just said hi, I don't bite."

Natsu laughed, "Yeah, but I'm just as awkward as you are, I don't usually say hello to often to many people."

"I'm no socially awkward!" Lucy shot back, causing the singer to laugh.

"Alright then, prove me wrong. Let's hang out again tomorrow."

Lucy was stunned on the Salamander's offer. Was he asking her on a date?

"S-sure?" Lucy agreed.

"Fine, it's a date!" Natsu said as he gave her a toothy grin

Ahh, so it was a date.

"Wait don't you have a girlfriend?" Lucy said now remembering the white-haired gal from backstage.

"Are you talking about Lisanna? She's an old friend of mine way back in elementary school."

Now feeling relieved, Lucy exhaled. " _Good, I thought he was taken_ " she thought to herself

"Where should we go?" Lucy finally asked

"The local bookstore! Meet me there at ten o'clock."

That was Lucy's favorite place in Magnolia. She wondered if he had done some personal stalking on her to figure that out.

"How'd you know that was my favorite place?" she puzzled

"I saw you with these books one time, I figured you were a reader." He confessed.

Lucy smiled again. "Someone is actually taking the time to know me."

Before Lucy called her cab to go back home she wanted to give back the jacket. Natsu denied the return and told her to keep it for the night. She shyly smiled at him before the cab drove off to the Heartfilia home.

When she arrived back home, Lucy rushed back into her room and texted Levy.

"Guess who has a date tomorrow, this girl!"

She flung herself onto her bed and had her blankets swaddle her in comfort. Her phone dinged a message. It was Levy's reply

"Go get'em Lu! ;)"

Lucy smiled as she set her phone aside. Could it be that she was now hardcore crushing on the lead singer of Dragonslayer's. She never thought of herself going out with a rocker guy, but now that's all she could think of. All she thought of that night was pink-haired Natsu Dragneel.

Part two will most likely be posted tomorrow! I had to break it into parts since it's so long of a story! I hope ya'll enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Never Knew I Needed

Chapter two

A/N: Hi everyone! It's been like a month since I wrote the first part of this story! I finally finished it! I hope you guys enjoy the little part of Natsu and Lucy's first date!

Rated T

Her heart beat fast as she sat down on the loveseat couch in the reader's corner of the bookstore. Lucy had been asked out on a date by Dragonslayer's lead singer, Natsu Dragneel. She had only met him yesterday when she caught him starting at her in the hallway. Then, Lucy proceeded to go to his concert and there he asked for her to stay with him and his band. They talked briefly, but Lucy couldn't help but feel curious on why _the_ Natsu Dragneel asked her out on a date.

She folded her arms against her chest and began to exhale.

"He's just a boy….we're just friends getting to know each other…" She chanted in her mind. "No need to get all worked up."

"Hiyah Lucy!"

Lucy flinched in surprise at the sound of his vibrant voice. She spun her head to the side to confirm the source of the voice.

It was Natsu.

Lucy nervously brushed back a blonde strand and looked up at him. He looked so happy in his red hoodie and jeans. He had his signature muffler wrapped around his neck, and his dusty rose hair was spiked as usual. She could smell a tint cologne on him. It was subtle but had a spicy scent to it.

"H-Hi." She nervously smiled at the singer. Natsu brushed the back of his head with his hand and smiled. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Yeah, of course you can." She made room for him on the loveseat couch. Lucy sat on the couch firm and uptight whereas Natsu plopped himself onto the couch. "Ahh…so comfy." He sighed as he sunk into the clouds of cushions.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"Sorry, I was kinda late…Traffic y'know?" Natsu casually apologized to her.

Lucy began to wave her hand in front of her. "No worries, I just got here too." She lied. "I was going to look around for something to read anyways."

Natsu smiled at her. "Speaking of which." He now began to say. "I have something for you."

Lucy widened her eyes in surprise. "You do?"

"Yepp! It's in my car." He cheekily smiled, "But I'll give it to you later."

"Okkaay."

"So!" Natsu said as he now sprung off his chair . "The adventure begins."

Lucy slowly got up from the sofa. "What adventure?"

"Our adventure. Here, today…and maybe sort of tonight." He said now waltzing over to the nearest bookshelf. Natsu opened up a random poem book and opened it to the middle page. There laid a crumpled piece of paper with poor handwriting.

He unfurled the paper and began to read.

"To our young ones seeking adventure." He announced with a royal accent to himself. "We, the people of Magnolia, invite you to our daily adventure we would like to send you on. Today, your task is to find a William Shakespeare sonnet. " _Love is not Time's fool, through rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come…"_

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "Shakespeare huh?" she muttered to herself.

"Once, you find the given sonnet, there shall be your next task for the scavenger hunt." Natsu continued . He slammed the book shut and took the paper along with him.

"Magnolia has a scavenger hunt?" Lucy raised a brow at him.

"Duh, it's practically ritual for newcomers to come here and do this hunt." He scoffed.

* * *

Lucy softly smiled at her date . She didn't buy one word into it. From the handwriting there was no way some superior in Magnolia created a scavenger hunt for newcomers of the town. The handwriting was chicken scratched and misspelled a few words. It was obviously Natsu's doing, but she decided it play along with her date.

"Well." She now began to say, "If we want to find that sonnet…our best bet is to read one of his bibliographies and see what it says from there."

Natsu widely grinned and messed with the top of Lucy's hair,leaving it a blonde mess.

"Great thinking Luce!"

The scavenged into the bibliography section until the stumbled upon Shakespeare. They searched over the glossary until they found a section titled 'sonnets'.

Lucy placed her fingers on the words and began to read.

" _The majority of his sonnets (1-126) are addressed to a young man, with whom the poet had an intense romantic relationship. The poet spends the first seventeen sonnets trying to convince the young man to marry and have children; beautiful children that will look just like their father, ensuring immortality. Many of the remaining sonnets in the young man sequence focus on the power of poetry and pure love to defeat death and "all oblivious enmity."_

Natsu placed the gap of his index finger and thumb over his chin. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he reread the passage from the book.

"Well." He finally said. "The hint from the paper talked about Love and time."

"Yeah you're right…"Lucy nodded her head. "And from the passage it does say that his sonnets from one to one twenty six were all about intense passionate feelings."

"You're right." Natsu agreed with Lucy's thinking.

"The passage also says that it's almost like the poet was giving a young man advice about convincing him to marry and have children, and also that some just focus on love and the defeat of pure death."

Natsu reread the words from the paper again. " _Love is not Time's fool, through rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come."_

Lucy crouched down to the floor and began to lay against the back of another bookshelf. She seemed more at ease with Natsu as she tried to figure out the puzzle pieces to the scavenger hunt. She had to admit, she enjoyed doing things like this. It was his spontaneous gesture that brought warmth to her heart . She did love a sense of adventure and anything new.

"It seems like that stanza talked about time and love…"She now began to say, "Time….revolves with death."

Natsu gave her a puzzling look. "How?"

"Well it's kinda complex. There is no such thing as the present if you think about it. We're always moving forward until the day we die. There is no still moment. The clock is always ticking for us until we are laid to rest, hence the relation of time and death."

Natsu smiled at the brilliant girl. He admired her sense of intelligence and psychological thinking.

"That was deep." Natsu admired

"Natsu…that was in our psychology textbook ." She giggled.

Now slightly embarrassed, dug his hands into his jeans as a sense of security. "O-Oh…I knew that."

Natsu offered his hand to raise her back up . When he stood her up, she gave him determined eyes. "Let's go look for his sonnets." She said, "They have to be somewhere from seventeen and beyond if they talk about pure love and time."

"Right."

The two searched on and on and scrambled through Shakespeare's sonnets. Lucy began to wonder if Natsu knew where it was hidden all along or if he picked some random cheesy line from Shakespeare. "Is he pretending to look?" she puzzled in her mind. She glanced over at the singer. His eyes were focused as he flipped through the books. No, those were the eyes of someone who was truly searching for something. Natsu had to have picked a random line from a sonnet.

"Here!" Natsu beamed as he raised a book in front of him.

"Or maybe he was good at pretending to be focused…" she concluded to herself

She sat next to him and began to look over the sonnet he had found.

"Sonnet 116."

"Yeah! It was right here under popular sonnets!" Natsu proudly explained. He handed the book over to Lucy. "Read it." He demanded, "I like hearing you read."

Lucy slightly blushed at his kind words. "Alright."

She cleared her throat and began to read the sonnet.

" _Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

 _Admit impediments. Love is not love_

 _Which alters when it alteration finds,_

 _Or bends with the remover to remove:_

 _O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,_

 _That looks on tempests, and is never_

 _Shaken;_

 _It is the star to every wandering bark,_

 _Whose worth's unknown, although_

 _His height be taken._

 _Love's not Time's fool, though rosy_

 _Lips and cheeks_

 _Within his bending sickle's compass come;_

 _Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

 _But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

 _If this be error and upon me proved,_

 _I never write, nor man ever loved."_

Natsu closed his eyes as he took in the spoken words. God, they were so beautiful to his ears. Something about this poem made him feel like a fool in love. He felt the warmth in his heart as Lucy finished the last words. He looked up the brilliant blonde.

"Wow…That's something." Lucy said amazed

"Yeah…it sure is…"

"What do you think it means?"

Natsu bit his lip, "I don't know…I hadn't thought too much into it. What do you suppose it means?"

Lucy smiled as she clutched onto the book. "Well…it's kinda sad at first since he says, 'love is not love', but he says it changes in circumstances another sentence down. It's true though, we do change the way we love through our circumstances. If a poor man and a poor woman are together they're really all they have and they love each other endlessly. And then he says that it is a star to every wandering bark, I don't know, I think he's talking about a love that will always be there even when you're lost. Towards the end he talks about how love doesn't alter with age even if our physical appearance withers away. The love still remains. And Shakespeare even says himself how true this kind of pure love is. 'If this error be upon me proved, I never writ nor no man ever loved.' Meaning, if he is wrong about these thoughts, then he recalls all that he has written and that no man has ever truly loved."

Natsu gazed at her in awe. "Could this girl be any more amazing?" He found herself feeling as if he needed to be closer to her more than he was already. He inched has hand towards her and began to lean towards her. This warmth…this tether, why does he feel this fluttery feeling all of a sudden.

Lucy could see what he was doing, "HE'S GOING TO KISS ME!" In her mind, she began to freak out, "What do I do? Do I want to? No I just met him!" But her body kept leaning towards Natsu. The two were inches away from each other. Lucy could practically feel his heavy breathing he eased out. She wanted to kiss him, but knew she shouldn't due to this being the second meeting. Suddenly, as if she was shocked by wire, she jolted back away from Natsu. "We should find were the second clue is." She nervously laughed.

Natsu leaned back and nervously coughed. "Y-Yeah…let's do that."

He flipped through the sonnet book and found another crumbled piece of paper. "There you are." He whispered to himself.

He handed the note to Lucy, which read, "Beauty peeks, but stays for a while, and it's a time of renewal and fleets nature of life."

"Fleets nature of life?" She wondered, "What could that mean?"

Natsu shrugged. "Beats me."

"Well it says it has to do with nature…" Lucy pondered, "If it's nature of life…there has to be something somewhere that's symbolic to nature and life."

Natsu paced around Lucy waiting for her to figure out the answer. She stood there for minutes until finally a light bulb went off in her head.

"I think I know where this is!" she beamed

"You do? Where?"

"I know I may be new here in town, but I heard there is an old Sakura rainbow tree here in Magnolia."

Natsu snapped his fingers in excitement, "You're right! It's splat in the middle of old downtown."

"Then we have to go there! I bet that's where it is!"

"Then let's go!" He chirped as he grabbed Lucy by the hand. Lucy, slightly happy and nervous from the intimate touch, ran along with him.

"On to our next adventure!"

 **Took me forever to get this done! But yeah, their adventure continues! I'll have another chapter as soon as possible, I made this story kinda long but it's good! I got the background of Shakespeare's sonnets from there's a lot of different translations of this sonnet but I liked the one from Shakespeare-online better. Hope you enjoyed! I'll have the next part up soon! Sorry for all the grammar mishaps! I Wrote this kinda in a rush! Im adjusting them as I reread through this chapter.**


End file.
